<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First World Problems by blanketelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621811">First World Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketelf/pseuds/blanketelf'>blanketelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Bullying, College, College AU, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mentally Ill Character, Overcoming anxiety, Sam is an idiot, Slow Burn, adult characters, alex is a homophobic asshole, nameless side characters - Freeform, sam is like 22, seb is maybe 21, sebastian is a wreck, some blood, weed use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketelf/pseuds/blanketelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Sebastian have finally moved out and have started the next chapter of their lives; college. Everything had been going great, all except for one thing. Sebastian was madly in love with his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First World Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction in a LONG ASS time, so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty!<br/>This is also my first time using AO3 to post anything, and I really struggled with the formatting. I think I got it, but we'll see haha.<br/>This is only chapter one, hope ya enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stirred awake with a loud groan as an alarm clock echoed from the other end of the room, the shrill ring shaking him from his dreams. The blonde growled as the alarm continued to sound, his roommate not even budging from his slumber. After a few moments he reluctantly rolled off of the mattress to slump over to the clock, him practically bashing the ‘snooze’ button down into the machine.<br/>
</p><p>The taller man’s chapped lips parted to allow a soft yawn to slip by before he reached to firmly grip his roommate’s shoulder, “Seb, get up. Class starts in a lil bit.” He slurred before yawning again, him not being completely there yet.<br/>
</p><p>Sebastian jolted awake as his best friend laid his big hand on his shoulder, a sensation similar to flames licking at his skin pricking at where the blonde touched him. He darted his gaze over to peek at the alarm clock before tilting his head back with an exasperated sigh as he realized that they had to hustle if they wanted to make it to their lesson in time.</p><p>It had been only a month since Sam and Sebastian had packed up all their belongings and said their goodbye to Pelican Town. The two best friends had decided that they were going to move to Zuzu City and attend college there. They actually made that decision a long time ago, way before they even finished highschool. The two men were more than thrilled to move out of the gloomy town and into the bustling city, especially Sam. The sweet and adventurous boy would always get wide eyed and giddy whenever Sebastian would talk about his short time living there. Honestly, it made Seb pretty happy that he could play such a big part in making Sam’s dream of visiting the city come true.<br/>
</p><p>There was only one setback to the whole ordeal. Sebastian was trapped with the love of his life and had to pretend that he was nothing more than a friend. The reserved boy always had feelings for Sam, in fact lots of people have. There was just something about the way the blonde carried himself, something about his dorky smile, something about his loose and upbeat personality. He always had to bite his tongue in highschool when the girls would practically eye fuck the taller man. It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fair that Sam was so perfect and so hot and so nice and he was just… Him.</p><p>Sebastian had lost track of how many times he had snuck out of his house just to visit Abby and cry over his love for his best friend. There was almost a routine to it all. He would sneak in through her window and the duo would sit on the bed while he spilled his heart out. </p><p>There had been too many times where salty tears cascaded down his pale face, there had been too many times where Abby had to rub soft little circles into the poor man’s back to comfort him. She wished she could take away all the pain of her best friend, she really did, she did everything she could. There was just no such cure for a broken heart.</p><p>“Dude! Get up, we seriously have to go!” The urgency of Sam’s voice jolted Seb from his thoughts, and he rolled over just in time to watch the blonde shimmy into his worn and beaten denim jacket. The smaller boy actually remembered the day his best friend got that jacket. It was for his thirteenth birthday, which was actually the day he had a total wipe out on his first skateboard. Sam wheeled right into a rock and the sudden force sent him flying. He skidded face first into the dirt road, the impact knocking out one of his front teeth. Sebastian remembered rushing the dazed boy back home, a waterfall of blood seeping past his bruised lips. The duo bashed into Sam’s house only to be met with a shriek from his mother. Jodi rushed to get her son to Harvey’s clinic while his father, Kent, finished wrapping up his birthday present. He remembered the boy’s dopey lopsided grin as he unwrapped the jacket after returning from the clinic. Sam was nearly swimming in it back then, but now his muscled form fitted it wonderfully.</p><p>Sebastian groaned as he practically forced himself to roll out of the bed, his hip and legs drooping onto the wooden floor below. He lazily stumbled to his feet before heading over to the shared dresser and whipping the second drawer open. The younger boy fished out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans before practically slamming the drawer shut. He didn’t even bother heading to the bathroom to change, Sam had seen him in his boxers hundreds of times, though unfortunately not one of those times had been in a situation Seb would hope for.</p><p>Sebastian shimmied into the tight fitting jeans with ease, them hugging his slim hips while the holes pressed against his knees. He paced over to his office chair before plucking his signature purple hoodie off of it and yanking it over his torso. The smaller boy then reluctantly hoisted his backpack up and onto his back before turning to his best friend, who had been waiting patiently by the front door, “Alright, we can go now.”<br/>
</p><p>Sam offered a sweet smile at the words, the small hole from where his tooth had been knocked out visible. He had always been secretly self conscious about the gap between his teeth, and he even confided in Sebastian about it before. Seb would reassure his friend that it didn’t look bad at all, which it truly didn’t. He loved every single thing about the blonde, and the gap in his teeth from his teenage wipeout was included in that.</p><p>The duo stepped out into the barren corridor before Sam locked their dorm. He stuffed the keys in his pocket before he started down the hall, Sebastian not too far behind. They both had different majors, Sam’s being Technician and Sebastian’s being Computer Coding. The two friends were lucky enough to share a few core courses, all of which Sam never really paid attention to. The first class of the day for them both was Calculous, which was honestly the shittiest class that you could take at seven in the morning.</p><p>Sam blazed his way down the spiraling staircase and down into the commons, it being barren save for a few students doing their work at the tables. Sebastian followed close behind with his head down, he was never one for public places. He was frankly scared of them and, while his friend’s presence eased some of his nerves, he would often feel panicked. His chest started to rise and fall quickly and his breath caught in his throat as a girl glanced up at the sudden echo of footsteps, and he hastily caught up to Sam before yanking his hood up and over his head.</p><p>The blonde perked up as the purple-haired boy suddenly pulled up his hood before he offered a genuinely soft smile, “Are you alright?” Sam knew about Seb’s anxiety and he had always put in 101% into making his friend feel safe. That was just another reason why Sebastian had hopelessly fallen for the man.<br/>
</p><p>Sebastian nodded, though he averted his gaze. “Yeah, we’re almost to the lecture hall anyways. I’ll be fine.” He mumbled before picking up pace, the large oak doors to their designated classroom just up ahead. The duo quickly made it open before Seb flung open the door, them luckily arriving just in time for roll. Their professor, and older and timid man, peered over his thick framed glasses as the two friends arrived before he gestured to their seats. The two boys took no time in scurrying to their rows, them having to shimmy in front of a few students who shot them dirty glances.</p><p>Sam plopped down in his seat with a soft sigh before he swung his backpack off to instead rummage for his binder. He soon hooked onto it before slapping it down onto his desk. The blonde fished for a pen before he perked up as his name was called for roll, “Here!”<br/>
</p><p>Seb shifted in his seat before shrugging off his bag, it slumping onto the floor beside him with a soft thud. He gingerly unzipped it before pulling out his notebook, him flipping it open to where they last left off with their indefinite integral notes. The purple-haired boy jolted as his name was called, him raising his arm and murmuring a soft “here.”<br/>
</p><p>Roll was quickly wrapped up, the professor snapping the folder shut before circling around to his desk. “Alright class, if you haven’t already, open your notebook as well as your textbook to page 371. Today we will be focusing on integrating.” The news was met with a chorus of groans followed by the shuffling of papers. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh before dipping his hand down into his adjacent backpack, him freezing as his fingertips only brushed against the fabric of the interior. He panicked for a second before leaning over to whisper in his friend’s pierced ear, “Hey man, I forgot my book. Can we share?” Seb raised his head at the request, him chuckling with a roll of his eyes before sliding the textbook between their shared space. The blonde offered a crooked smile as thanks before he began to jot down the formula resting in big bold letters at the top of the page.</p><p>The rest of the period went smoothly. Boring yes, but it was pretty standard otherwise. Class was dismissed as the bell echoed throughout the lecture hall, students immediately clamoring to their feet to miss the traffic. Sam was amongst them, hastily and messily tossing his belongings into his bag before hopping to his feet and swinging the bag onto his broad shoulders. Seb was more careful, him gingerly slipping his notebook and pencils into his bag. The smaller boy zipped everything up before joining his best friend, who took no time in hooking onto his wrist and dragging him down the rows and towards the propped-open doors.</p><p>A soft rose flooded Seb’s cheeks as the tall man gripped his arm, the firm but gentle touch causing his mind to go haywire. Sam always grabbed his wrist to drag him places, hell, it was practically a daily occurrence. A simple and innocent gesture shouldn’t evoke those sorts of feelings, but it did. It caused Sebastian’s heart to flutter, caused his face to flush and caused him to stutter like an absolute idiot. </p><p>He didn’t even know if Sam knew he was gay. Yeah, he had never dated chicks nor had even shown any interest, but the blonde was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. There was that time where Alex had caught him glancing at the other guys in the locker room, prompting relentless mocking. Sam was very quick to defend his best friend, him threatening to beat the jock into a bloody pulp if he dared to do it again, but that would be any friend’s reaction. Kids are cruel, and he was certain that Sam knew that. The taller boy had never said anything during movies featuring same sex partners, but maybe he just didn’t want to start a fight? He was scared. He was so scared of what his best friend would think about a man liking him, especially that man being his best friend.</p><p>Sebastian was only snapped back to the present when Sam yanked him aside, him dragging the smaller boy down a less crowded corridor. He halted before releasing the purple-haired man’s wrist, “Finally. Yoba, I hate that class.” The blonde groaned as he slumped against the wall, him promptly sliding down it.</p><p>Seb chuckled before plopping down next to his friend, him folding his hands in his lap. “Same, but it’s not like we have a choice.” He sighed before tilting his head up to gaze at the ceiling. They were pretty fortunate to have the class together, so as much as they hated it, they had to at least appreciate that.</p><p>A brief silence blanketed the duo, the pitter patter and soft chatter of the other students the only thing audible. The blonde’s face lit up after a moment and he hastily jumped to his feet, “Come on, I got an idea!” Without giving the smaller boy a chance to reply, Sam grabbed his wrist once more and yanked him to his feet.</p><p>Sam’s ideas were always… Interesting. They ranged from tame to ‘oh my yoba, how are we not arrested’. Despite this, Sebastian stuck for the ride, him allowing his best friend to guide him into whatever trouble awaited for them.</p><p>The blonde yanked Seb down the corridor and to the left, the duo approaching the commons. That was an interesting route to take, though the younger boy trusted his friend with delivering him safely. Sam slipped into the bustling crowd of students before shouldering his way to the other side, him occasionally offering a brief ‘sorry’ or ‘excuse me’. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to grow overwhelmed, the sickly feeling of a pit dropping into his stomach all too familiar. His mind whirred as he pressed himself against Sam to avoid the peering eyes of the students, just their glances alone causing his pale skin to prick.</p><p>He only relaxed as he was yanked down another corridor, this a lot less busy. In fact, it was completely barren save for the two boys. Sebastian glanced around the hall, the walls plastered in old graduate posters, the oldest he saw being from 1961. He was snapped back to reality as Sam suddenly pushed a door open, a gust of chilly fall air biting at the duo’s exposed skin. The duo found themselves in a courtyard, it being in obvious need of some maintenance. There was a singular bench near an old fountain, its base being cracked while soft ivy vines embraced it. There were a few trees nestling against the side of the building, it’s thick canopy blocking out the sun’s warm rays. It was all charming in an odd, comforting way.</p><p>Sam peeled away from his friend to instead toss his bag to the side before plopping down onto the old bench. Sebastian was a little more hesitant, him instead spinning around to take in the sight. He noticed windows on the other side of a tree, and he flinched back with a squeak as a form suddenly passed by them. The smaller boy shot a glare as the blonde began to cackle.<br/>
</p><p>“Chill man, it’s just one of the classrooms. You can’t really see past the tree, I made sure.” Sam smiled before slipping onto his side to stretch out his long legs. </p><p>Seb rolled his eyes before taking his place on the ground next to his best friend, “How’d you even find out about this?” He asked quietly, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>Sam smirked, “Remember that day I skipped class because I was sick? Yeahh I wasn’t sick, just wanted to explore instead. I actually got lost and stumbled upon this place, pretty cool right?” He asked with his signature dopey grin, him sliding up to instead cross his legs. </p><p>Sebastian nodded, only half paying attention as he admired the clear blue sky above them. It was pretty rare for the hermit to <em> like </em> being outside, even he was surprised that he was enjoying the chilly fall air. Maybe he just liked it because Sam was with him. </p><p>Another silence fell between them. They had been friends for so long that it wasn’t even awkward anymore, but it really did hit differently now. There were another few seconds before Sam chuckled and grasped his bookbag, “And now… For the second half of my idea…” </p><p>Seb tilted his head up to look at the boy just in time to watch the blonde pluck two joints out of his bag. The dark haired boy’s jaws dropped before he hastily pushed Sam’s hands away, “Dude! We’re at school!” A year ago Sebastian would have jumped at the opportunity to smoke, though now he rarely found the time, mostly thanks to his studies as well as his worsening anxieties. </p><p>The blonde chuckled before smacking Seb’s hands away, “It’s okay, we’ll be fine! You’re in good hands.” Sam soothed before forcing one of the joints between the smaller boy’s soft lips. </p><p>Sebastian squeaked as he was forcibly given the joint before he visibly relaxed at the soft reassurance. The velvety sound of Sam’s voice alone caused him to melt, and that mixed with the gentle words laid his heart to rest. He tilted his head up as Sam fished out a lighter and striked it alive, the small flame licking at the end of the joint. Sebastian inhaled deeply, the smooth but robust smoke filling his lungs. He trapped the smoke for a few moments before softly blowing it past his lips, the smoke swirling around his head and clouding around the duo.</p><p>Sam smiled as his friend relaxed before he lit his own joint, him inhaling deeply as well. He exhaled through his nose before coughing, his lungs not entirely accustomed to the intrusion of smoke like Sebastian’s. The blonde shot a reassuring nod towards the smaller boy before taking a smaller hit.</p><p>And they just sat there like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company while the rest of the world seemed to melt away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>